The present invention relates to solid-state imaging devices and driving methods therefor, and in particular, to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) or metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) solid-state imaging device and a driving method therefor.
CMOS solid-state imaging devices (hereinafter referred to as “CMOS image sensors”), which can be produced in a process similar to that for CMOS integrated circuits, are known as solid-state imaging devices (see, for example, Japanese Patent Specification No. 3000782). Regarding the CMOS image sensors, by using miniaturization technology related to a CMOS process, an active structure having an amplifying function for each pixel can be easily produced. In addition, the CMOS image sensors have a feature in that peripheral circuits, such as driving circuits for driving a pixel array and a signal processing circuit for processing signals output from the pixel array, are integrated on the same chip (substrate) for the pixel array. Accordingly, in recent years, the CMOS image sensors have attracted attention, and many researches and developments concerning the CMOS image sensors have been performed.